


Episode 2.3: The Rhino

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Itty-bitty hint of Loki/Natasha at the end via continuity nod, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Phil is a Good Friend, Promises, Protective!Natasha, Season 3 Is Going To Screw Everything Up, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Therapist!Coulson, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Coulson is a good friend and Natasha indulges in a more conventional form of therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.3: The Rhino

                For once, Coulson was surprised to find the Black Widow waiting in his office the morning after the Rhino’s capture.  “And here I thought you were still angry with me,” he remarked, closing and locking the door behind him.

                Natasha leaned back against his desk.  “I’ve been indulging in a little…therapy lately.  And I’ve always found it harder to stay angry with you than with Fury.”

                Wasn’t that the truth.  She’d torn Fury a new one when the Avengers had found out he was still alive, but all she’d told him was that she was happy to see him.  He sighed as he rounded the desk and put away his briefcase.  “That doesn’t mean I wasn’t as culpable as he was.  If anything, I’m the more to blame.”

                She turned to look at him.  “You didn’t promise me anything.”

                He sat down in his chair.  “But I know you, Natasha.  I should have thought to tell you right away when Osborn went green.”

                “Maybe so.  But like I said, you didn’t make me any promises.”

                “Don’t hold that against the director.  He had a lot on his mind at the time.  You know that.”

                “Perhaps I just like making him squirm a little.”

                He couldn’t quite help the upward twitch at the corners of his mouth. “I can’t entirely fault you on that.  But you and I both know that Director Fury hates being made to squirm for too long.”

                “I can’t forgive him yet, Coulson.”  She sighed.  “To be honest, there’s still a part of me that’s angry with you.  And I need to let that go before I can even start to deal with how I feel towards Fury.”

                “Is that why you’re here?”

                “Partially.  I also wanted to check in after what happened.  I’m sorry about the boy.”

                “So am I.  Alex was a promising kid.  He had a bright future ahead of him.”  He tilted his head as he regarded Natasha.  “But that’s not what’s bothering you.”

                She was silent for a while.  “It could have been him, Phil,” she finally said, her voice soft and speculative.  “He could have destroyed Flash Thompson when he first obtained his powers.”

                “But he didn’t.  He’s a good kid, Tasha.  His aunt and uncle raised him right.”

                “That they did.”  Her voice hardened abruptly.  “But this world SHIELD’s brought him into could destroy that.  Tear his goodness into shreds.”

                Suddenly, her anger over the Goblin incident made a lot more sense to Coulson.  “What happened with Osborn didn’t do that, Natasha.  If anything, it showed just how good he is.  He’s been completely selfless with everything—Harry Osborn’s rejection, his team needing a place to stay, even with how he handled Flash and Alex.”

                “I know but,” she took a deep breath.  “I can’t help but fear that we’ll be the ones who destroy him.  Taint him until he’s as red as we are.”  The unspoken “As I am” hung in the air between them.

                Coulson reached across his desk and took one of Natasha’s hands in his.  Her eyes shot to his face.  “I know the danger in making promises to you, but here and now I promise you this: I will die again before I let SHIELD destroy the hero Peter Parker is becoming.” 

                A tiny, tentative smile—a real one—appeared on her face.  “I’ll hold you to that.”  It was a warning as much as a reassurance, but he didn’t care.  Fear did not suit Natasha Romanoff, and he would do what he could to get his agent back into fighting shape.

                He let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair.  “So…therapy?” he questioned.

                Her smile turned mysterious—and deadly.  “There are other ways to work out one’s issues besides talking.”

                He raised an eyebrow.  “I pity your therapist, then.”

                She gave a throaty chuckle that would have a lesser man fleeing in terror.  “You shouldn’t.”

                Coulson let his mouth curve up into a smile as she slipped out the door before the students could start arriving.  Now that was the Black Widow he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw Natasha and Coulson's relationship as much closer and more friendly than her relationship with Fury, so I thought that her forgiving him a little easier made sense. Also, if you don't get the "therapy" references, read the fic immediately before this one in the series. ;)


End file.
